


turning point

by vvishop



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M, turning
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>캐롤이 남자가 되는 이야기입니다. 취향이 아니시면 과감히 백스페이스.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 캐롤이 남자가 되는 이야기입니다. 취향이 아니시면 과감히 백스페이스.

"닥터. 가만히 있어 봐요."  
엔터프라이즈의 수석 의료 장교 레너드 맥코이는 쉴새 없이 움직였다.  
"만약. 만약에 나라면 가만히 있겠나?"  
본즈에게 입을 맞추려고 고개를 숙이던 캐롤이 뜻대로 되지 않자 머리를 쓸어올리며 속옷만 입은 상체를 세웠다. 너무나 당당한 목소리가.  
"네."  
"젠장!"  
"닥터가 제게 이러셨다면 지금 우리는 한창 인터코스 중일 거예요."  
똑똑 부러지는 브리티쉬 악센트가 남자를 설득하려고 들었다.  
"애를 갖자는 것도 아니고 그냥 한 번..."  
"이런 건 좀 더 서로를 알아가고 나서."  
본즈의 파자마 바지가 슬슬 내려갔다. 본즈는 바지춤을 꽉 잡고 몸을 옆으로 돌렸다. 캐롤은 본즈의 손목을 붙들었다.  
"섹스보다 더 확실하게 알 수 있는 방법이 어디 있어요."  
본즈의 손목 각도가 틀어졌다. 작은 여자지만 군인이고 위에 올라탄 힘까지 있어서 손목에선 경쾌한 똑 소리가 났다. 본즈는 처음부터 이 여자 마음에 안들었어 부터 미안하다 짐 나는... 별의 별 생각을 다 하다가 손목이 더 꺾이기 전에 힘을 풀었다. 캐롤은 쇳소리 가득하게 말했다. 착하네. 귓속이 긁히는 기묘한 목소리였다. 내용에 욱한 본즈가 캐롤을 진심으로 떠밀려던 찰나 캐롤이 입을 막고 욕실로 달려갔다. 우웨엑 토하는 소리가 들렸다. 본즈는 혀를 쯧쯧 차며 똑똑 노크를 했다.  
"마커스 소위. 괜찮나?"  
토하는 소리가 멎었다. 본즈는 똑똑 다시 문을 두드렸다. 답이 없었다.  
"소위. 하나 둘 셋 하면 문 열겠어."  
하나, 둘 하며 본즈는 문을 열었다. 바로 3조로 대기하던 메디베이 팀을 호출했다. 변기에는 핏덩어리가 가득했고 누군가 바닥에 쓰러져 있었는데 캐롤인지 아닌지도 확실치 않았다. 외관상 남자였기 때문이었다. 

염색체가 XX에서 XY로 바뀐 캐롤은 30분 후 눈을 떴다.  
"닥터가 저를!"  
말하자마자 캐롤은 자신의 입을 가렸다. 다시 놀라 손을 쳐다보았다. 본즈와 간호사 팀은 가운을 입고 캐롤의 동공 반응과 반사 신경을 확인했다. 멀쩡했다. 염색체 배열이 바뀐 것 외에는. 캐롤은 거울로 자신의 얼굴을 보더니 눈을 가렸다가 다시 거울을 보았다.  
"닥터. 닥터가 저를 이렇게 만든 거예요?"  
"첫째, 나는 소위를 남자로.. 아니. 아예 여자를 남자로 바꾸는 기술은 없어. 그것도 키 158cm를 192cm로 늘려 놓을 신의 능력은 없지. 둘째, 조용히 해. 성대에 무리가 있을 수도 있어."  
성대까지 꼼꼼하게 검사한 본즈는 캐롤의 낮고 허스키한 목소리가 그저 성별이 바뀌며 빠른 변성을 겪고 일어난 현상임을 알고 나서야 캐롤이 다시 말하는 것을 허락했다. 캐롤은 아직 마스카라가 남아 치켜 올라간 속눈썹을 연신 깜박거렸다. 캐롤의 생체 검사를 하던 방호복을 입은 모두가 일시에 집중했다. 캐롤은 한숨을 쉬었다.  
"바뀌지만 않았더라도 제대로 덮칠 수 있었는데."  
근골격을 체크하던 레드셔츠 간호사가 답했다.  
"남자가 되면 더 쉽게 할 수 있는 일 아닐까요?"  
본즈는 캐롤에게 구속 벨트를 채웠다. 

모두는 한 주간 방호복을 입었다. 캐롤은 과학 장교로 혼자 로봇을 이끌고 탐사를 다녀왔던 행성이 있었다. 그곳부터 염색체 파괴가 진행되었던 것으로 최종 결론이 났다. 전염성은 전혀 없어 한 주 후 남자가 된 캐롤과 크루들은 일상적으로 생활할 수 있게 되었다. 커크는 훌쩍 커지고 잘생겨진 캐롤에게 함장 전용 헤어 커터기를 빌려주었다. 키 192cm의 남자가 되어서도 단발머리를 찰랑거리던 캐롤은 정말 남자가 다 되었다. 원래 그랬던 애정 표현에서도 그 경향은 한층 더 심해졌다.  
"소위..."  
"어떻게 알았어요?"  
당연히 너밖에 없으니까지. 본즈를 뒤에서 껴안은 캐롤이 잔뜩 신기한 목소리로 조근조근 이야기를 했다.  
"닥터. 이렇게 스푼처럼 몸이 꼭 맞으면 천생연분이래요."  
"근거는?"  
"출처는 코스모폴리탄 3월호, 172페이지, 2번째 문단 3째줄 입니다."  
하아아 본즈는 폐부 깊숙한 곳에 머물러 있던 공기까지 토해냈다. 어쩐지 아래에서 무언가 점차 자기 주장을 하는 것이 있었다.  
"스푼처럼 몸이 꼭 맞으면 다양한 체위가 가능..."  
본즈는 캐롤의 팔을 풀려고 안간힘을 썼다. 캐롤은 벌칸 수준의 근육이 잡힌 팔을 아낌없이 활용했다. 본즈는 쿨럭쿨럭 기침을 토해냈다. 아래쪽 자기 주장이 좀 더 강해졌다.  
"소.. 소위. 팔 좀..."  
휘파람이 들렸다.  
"지구 낮시간부터 함내 분위기 좋은데?"  
함장 짐 커크였다. 캐롤은 얼른 팔을 풀고 본즈를 놓아주었다. 본즈는 시뻘개진 얼굴로 커크에게 인사했다. 캐롤은 커크를 내려다보며 패드를 펼쳐 보고했다. 본즈는 슬금슬금 빠져나가고 있었다. 시선이 아래에 가있던 캡틴은 문득 고개를 들어 캐롤을 보았다.  
"그런데 소위. 개인적인 질문 하나만 해도 돼?"  
"하십시오. 캡틴."  
본즈는 커크에게 팔이 잡혔다.  
"잠자리에서 말이야. 여자가 더 좋을까? 남자가 더 좋을까?"  
듣고 있던 본즈의 표정이 어두워졌다. 캐롤은 딱 잘라 말했다.  
"성희롱입니다. 캡틴."  
이제는 정말 돌아버리겠다고 본즈가 잔소리를 하려던 찰나 캐롤과 눈이 마주쳤다. 낮은 브리티쉬 악센트가 또박또박하게 말했다.  
"한 주 후에 보고서 올리겠습니다."  
"기다리지."  
본즈의 어깨에 턱 묵시근한 팔이 얹혔다. 커크에게서 멀어져 가며 캐롤은 방금전과 달리 제대로 알아들을 수 없는 말들을 속삭였다. 밤. 숙소 문. 잠금장치. 가만 안 두겠다. 본즈는 좀체 떨궈지지 않는 어깨 위의 팔을 잡아내렸다. 손이 잡혔다. 메디베이 가는 길 내내 한 손은 더 큰 손에게 만지작거려졌다. 사이사이 깍지가 끼워졌다. 메디베이 앞에서 좀 더 작은 손의 주인 볼에 축축한 것이 닿았다. 퉁퉁퉁 긴 다리로 뛰듯이 가버리는 캐롤의 빨개진 목덜미를 보며 본즈는 손등으로 립밤이 묻은 볼을 닦았다. 이런 말까지는 잘 안하는데. 좇됐다.


	2. Chapter 2

캐롤이 경고한 그 밤 본즈는 허락된 하루 8시간의 취침시간 중 무려 3시간을 허비했다. 캐롤은 오지 않았다. 다음날 캐롤은 본즈를 보고 아무렇지 않게 대했다. 또 다음날에도 캐롤은 오지 않았다. 아침에 방 밖에 나가니 문이 열리자마자 캐롤이 있었다. 캐롤은 수줍게 말했다.   
"기다렸어요?"  
본즈는 한 쪽 눈썹을 비뚜름 올렸다.   
"아니."   
"거짓말."   
"이번에는 그 코스모스인지 칵테일인지 하는 잡지가 틀린 것 같군."  
캐롤은 본즈의 옆에서 따라 걸었다. 손을 깍지껴 쭈욱 늘였다. 머리 뒤에 걸치며 캐롤은 소년 같이 말했다.   
"남자가 되서 좋아요."  
본즈는 메디베이 앞에서 멈춰섰다. 캐롤은 조금 더 높은 곳에 있었지만 그래도 본즈의 눈에는 여전히 작은 여자 장교로 보였다.   
"그건 왜지?"   
힘든 일이 많았겠지. 아무리 남녀평등 사회가 구현되었다 한들 여성이 받는 차별은 바퀴벌레처럼 완전히 박멸되지 않았다. 게다가 캐롤은 과학 장교였다. 어느 곳보다 폐쇄적이고 남초인 부대였다. 아버지가 대령이어서 좋은 일도 있었지만 질시 때문에 괴로운 일도 많았을 거였다. 본즈의 알밤색 두 눈이 측은해졌다. 캐롤은 두 손을 모으고 입술을 달싹였다. 중성적인 재즈 가수 같은 목소리가 말했다.   
"비밀이에요!"   
까르륵 웃으며 뛰어가는 키 192cm, 체중 78kg의 여자였던 남자가 내는 엔터프라이즈 선내 발소리가 퉁 퉁 퉁. 

캐롤은 한 주에 두 번 본즈에게 진찰을 받았다. 둘만 남을 수 없는 의무실에서 캐롤은 자꾸 둘만 있는 것 같은 발언을 했다.   
"옷 벗을 테니까 뒤돌지 말아 주세요."   
"절대 안 볼 테니까. 걱정 말아줬으면 싶군."  
"닥터. 오늘따라 멋있어 보여요. 향기도 좋다."  
"... 자네 남의 목에 콧김을 뿜으려 돌진하는 것이 꼭 코뿔소 같군 그래."  
"밤마다 날 기다리죠? 오늘은 갈까요? 이걸로 뭘 해야 할 지는 모르겠지만..."  
"그거 내 눈 앞에서 당장 치우게."  
"원래 남자가 되면 이렇게 키스하고 싶은 건가요? 와. 이걸 어떻게 참죠?"  
본즈는 폭발하고야 말았다.   
"너만 그래! 너만!"  
본즈가 버튼을 누르자 구속 벨트가 캐롤의 몸을 내리 눌렀다.  
"왜 이러는 건가. 원래부터 이랬나. 호르몬 수치는 다름이 없는데 대체 이런 커크 같은 행동은..."  
깜짝 놀랐던 캐롤의 눈이 달 모양으로 휘었다. 늘씬한 몸이 꿈틀거렸다.   
"레너드라고 부르는 걸 잠시만 허락해주세요."  
본즈는 씩씩거리며 캐롤을 체크했다. 바이탈 정상, 심박수 정상, 호흡기 정상... 캐롤은 본즈가 입을 벌려 달라면 입을 벌려주고 고개를 숙여 달라면 숙여주었다. 캐롤은 죄수가 아니었으므로 본즈는 캐롤을 풀어줘야만 했다. 본즈는 묶인 상태의 캐롤에게 레너드로 부르는 걸 1번만 허락하겠다고 말했다.   
"레너드. 제가 풀려나면요. 손 잡아보면 안될까요?"  
싫다고 말하려는 본즈에게 캐롤이 말을 이었다.   
"좋아해요. 정말로요."  
본즈는 그 소박한 말에 허기지다고 공기를 잔뜩 집어 삼킨 기분이 되었다. 풀려난 캐롤은 아이처럼 부드러운 손가락으로 본즈의 손에 깍지를 꼈다.   
"지구보다 이 안에서 시간은 느리게 흐르죠. 저는 가끔 참을 수가 없어요. 닥터. 닥터는 천천히 알아가자고 말하지만 우리는 이미 아는 사이예요. 닥터를 구해줬던 순간부터 닥터가 좋았어요. 좋아한다고 티도 냈는데 전혀 모르시더라고요. 저는 그 밤에 아무렇게나 찾아간 것이 아니에요. 저는 남자를 그렇게 찾아가지 않아요. 그 날은 왠지 용기가 났어요. 알고 보니 테스토스테론 때문이었지만 그 호르몬에 고맙다고 말하고 싶어요. 저는 정말 닥터를 좋아해요. 닥터는 퉁명스럽지만 실은 다정하고 못생겨보이지만 실은 누구보다도 멋져요."   
본즈는 손에 잡힌 채 엉거주춤 긴 이야기를 듣고 있었다.   
"말했잖아요. 닥터. 우주에서는 시간이 느리게 흘러요. 저는 닥터를 이미 좋아할 만큼 알고 있어요."  
캐롤이 속삭였다. 그러니까 천천히 시간을 갖고 알아가자는 말은 그만해 주세요. 본즈는 그것 참. 그렇군. 그거 고맙군 그래. 등의 추임새만 곁들이고 있었다. 캐롤은 활짝 웃었다. 표정은 변하지 않았지만 심박수 측정기의 심박이 점점 높아졌다.  
"그러니까 대답해주세요. 닥터."  
"무...엇을 말인가."  
엄지 손가락이 손바닥을 쓸었다.   
"같이 함장님께 제출할 섹스 보고서 쓰지 않을래요?"

커크는 메시지 한 통을 받았다.   
[보고서 제출 기한 1주 연장 요망. -과학 장교 캐롤 마커스]  
답신을 보냈다.   
[요청 수락. 단, 첨부 파일 지참할 것.]  
캐롤에게서 온 답신은 딱 두 단어였다.   
[Yes, sir.]

**Author's Note:**

> D님과 이야기하다가 나온 썰입니다. 술루 시바견도 그렇고 캐롤 남자도 그렇고 본즈는 이렇게 영고...  
> 좀 더 쓸 예정입니다.


End file.
